


Dreams

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend (@thecrazyenthusiast) is completing another lap around the sun on Oct. sixth (b-day) I am asking a bunch of fanfic accounts if they would write her a fanfic to help her celebrate. She likes DeanxReader, Destiel, Johnlock, Spirk, Janto, and Stony. She does not like smut. Also, it's not select who can write them, I just asked the blogs I can find, so if people who see this want to write one, go ahead! (People feel free to write more than one) Either way, thanks and have a nice day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It had been weird at first moving into the bunker with the Winchesters. You were used to motel rooms and backseats of beaten up cars. Having a room and a bed to call your own was strange, but good feeling. It had it perks for sure. Like not living out of a bag, being able to eat slightly less unhealthy, and fresh coffee. The wonderful coffee, the only reason you are even awake right now. You had woken up for no reason, and hadn’t been able to sleep again, so you decided to be productive, making some coffee and eating some breakfast. Now you are on way back to your bed to read and browse some in your laptop.

When you pass Dean’s room you hear some mumbling, barely audible trough the closed door. You stop, backtrack and stop outside of it. Laying your ear against the door you try to hear the words better. The only one you can make out from the incoherent stream of words is “hot”. Curiosity gets the better of you and you open the door as quiet as you can. Dean is sleeping on the bed, in only his boxers, blanket pooled around his ankles. The words don’t make much more sense even when you are not hearing them through a door. There’s princess, fire, dragon, swords and whole lot of mumbling and snores in between those. You take a quick look at your watch. It’s 10 am; Dean should probably get up soon anyway. You go over to his bed and push at a thigh with your foot, keeping your coffee cup steady in your hand.

“Wakey, wakey, time to up and shakey!” The only reaction Dean has is to stop mumbling, turn over, and start snoring instead. You sigh; apparently Dean needs to be woken up the hard way this morning. You grab his second pillow, the one not currently being smashed under his head, and whack him over the head. This certainly wakes him up, and he looks up you with a drowsy expression.

“What was that for?”

“You need to wake up, it’s already 10 am. And you were sleep talking.” Dean groan, mushing his face back into the pillow.

“Sleep talking?” You can barely hear him, but he sound a bit confused.

“Yes. I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.” You swear you can actually see Dean’s cheeks and ears turn red, although you can’t be completely sure since half of his head has more or less morphed with the pillow. After another few seconds his head pops his head up.

“I was having a dream about being a knight slaying a dragon; apparently there was a princess there in need of saving. You were there too, helping me win against the fire-breathing dragon. It was a pretty awesome dream before you woke me up.” Dean glare at you and you snort.

“Oh, the ever shining knight. So sad for you that it’s not real. Can you even ride a horse Dean?”

“Not the point here, the point it was awesome and you were rude to wake me up by hitting me with a pillow.” He makes a face. You put your hands up in mock defence.

“Hey, I tried to wake up gentler, not my fault had to resort to drastic methods. You sleep like a stone.” You say this while calmly backing towards the door, anticipating what comes next. The pillow is no surprise and you easily sidestep it with a laugh.

“There’s coffee in the pot in the kitchen if Sam hasn’t taken it already,” you say pulling the door almost shut. The second one actually hits its target this time, but you are too quick closing the door. Giggling at Dean’s cursing you set your course for your bedroom again.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
